


That Night In Vegas

by Kelkat9



Series: Greek Gods - The Adventures of Hades and Persephone and Their Friends [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crack, Dark, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greek gods escape Olympus to avoid a rowing Zeus and Hera.  They find a little fun, mayhem, drinking and a whole lot more in Las Vegas.  Hades is just trying to blow off some tension playing the famous magician Peter Vincent until he sees Persephone and then everything changes.  But they are the Greek gods and nothing is simple, especially the dark lord of the underworld wanting a little quiet time with the one woman he thinks he could love forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is way over the top crack. Please keep in mind this is influenced by Greek mythology but veers off any source material. But it is the Greek gods and they were pretty horrible so if you don't understand their relations, you should probably not read this. Let's face it, they were flawed and morally questionable. There is a lot of strong language and cursing in this. This is primarily a Hades/Persephone prompt with shag or die thrown in. This is not based on the rape myth. Rose/Persephone has a history with Hades and has her own feelings about Hades and makes her own decisions. If you are not sure this is the fic for you, don't read it. 
> 
> I have tagged this with all the characters alter egos which I will outline as follows:
> 
> Peter V = Hades  
> Rose = Persephone  
> Donna = Athena  
> Martha = Artemis  
> Jack = Heracles  
> Rory = Apollo  
> The Master = Ares  
> Amy = Daphne  
> Mickey= Hermes

Lightening sliced across the night sky followed by a very telling rumble. Las Vegas, the city of sin, sat beneath the tumultuous heavens, its neon signs flashing as crowds of people hustled to and fro toward gambling, shows or more illicit activities. Amongst those seeking fortune, fun and a little Vegas adventure, were immortal beings who liked to mix it up with the local mortal population. They blended in, appearing as any other tourist looking to enjoy a little “what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas” good times…

Arriving in style in a white Hummer limo at the Hard Rock Casino, a group of young, well dressed people exited the vehicle. 

“Are you sure about this?” a buxom ginger asked slipping out, her shimmery one shouldered purple gown and stilettos sparkling under the lights. 

“Heracles, errr Jack said he arranged everything. He says they have the best drinks.” A young brown haired hipster dressed in purple velvet coat and skinny jeans promised as he bounced out next to her.

The ginger rolled her blue eyes and sighed. “Well there better be more than a few high end cocktails. I didn’t come all this way to sit around a bar watching him get all the action. I want to have a good time.”

“Don’t worry, Athena, I’m sure it will be fun,” promised a young women who stepped out after them.

“I’m Donna this evening…Artemis, Martha or whatever you’re calling yourself tonight.” Donna waved her hand in the air looking around at the crowd streaming in and out of the grand double-doored entrance. She smiled as a young woman slapped an unwanted suitor and walked away with her group of female friend’s high fiving each other. “Might be hope for this world yet,” she said softly.

Martha walked up to Donna with the grace and poise becoming the goddess she was. Her black cocktail dress exposed shapely legs and her dark eyes sparkled with a bit more than just the pink and purple neon lights. A tuxedo attired man with cropped black hair and a light beard on his square jaw bounded up next to her. Mischievous dark brown eyes glanced around with a naughty smirk affixed to his handsome face before he focused on Martha.

“Looking hot, babe.”

Martha shoved at his shoulder. “I’ll bet you say that to everyone, Hermes.”

“That’s Mickey.” He straightened the lapels of his coat. “And I only save my finest compliments for my gorgeous goddess of the hunt.” He bowed with a wide arm gesture whilst checking out her legs.

“Don’t be disgusting!” Donna said tartly. “She’s your half sister!”

“That never stopped our father!” Mickey teased and winked at Martha.

A blonde exited the car wrinkling her nose. “Seriously Mickey, did you have to bring him up after--”

A boom of thunder shook the ground. The woman with shoulder length honey blonde hair sighed.

“I thought we all agreed to not bring up you know who in you know where?” she asked with an arched brow while pointing skyward.

The group grimaced as more thunder rumbled. A bright smile lit the blonde’s face as her gaze lit on entrance glowing golden and providing a glimpse of the sparkling interior within.

“I’ve never been anywhere like this before. It’s gorgeous!” Her eyes lit on a jean encased arse of a tall man wearing a black leather coat. “Really gorgeous,” she breathed.

“That’s because Demeter keeps you locked away in the boring country. You’re in the city now.” Mickey walked over and looped his arm through hers. “And not just any city. This is Vegas, the city of lights, gambling, excess, the very best and worst of humanity. You can feel it in the air, that vibration of humans on the hunt for fame and fortune!”

“More like the stench of people sweating at the slot machines or puking up their good time in the nightclubs,” Donna added and shuddered.

“It’s all right Persephone,” Martha said and pulled her away from Mickey, glaring at him. “There’s nothing wrong with the country. Some people never get to enjoy the fresh air, sunshine and fertile fields your mother gifts the world. Demeter just wants you to have the best, keep you safe, free from corruption of the city and well pure.”

Hermes coughed into his hand. “Pure? Her?”

Donna walked over and smacked him on the back of the head. “Oi that’s enough. And you’re the last person to get a say about anyone’s virtue, patron of thieves and seducer of nymphs!”

“What? I didn’t steal nothing from Carmentis. She seduced me!”

“Enough gossip,” Rory asserted. “Let’s just go inside and Persephone errr Rose that is, can see a bit more than the car park.”

Mickey strutted forward with Apollo making a few questionable comments and flirting with several young women they passed along the way. Martha, Donna and Rose followed chatting about the fashion and several couples they observed snuggling close to each other or holding hands wondering if Eros was in town as well.

Rory stopped and glared at them. “He better not be.” Eyes darkening and power prickling across his skin several overhead lights exploded raining sparks down on guests running to for cover.

Martha walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. “Apollo,” Martha drew out his name.

“Rory,” he snapped back as he released a calming breath.

“Rory, don’t let that petulant god ruin our night. It’s in the past and you’ve moved on. Besides, you promised you’d go dancing with us. And I’m so over gods manifesting their tantrums on the mortal world like you know who.” She looked up in emphasis as more lightening flashed in the sky.

Rory sighed, still tense and frowning before ushering everyone in and muttering he better not see that backstabbing, arrow slinging, shite anywhere near them tonight.

As they walked into the main entrance, the festive mood enveloped them. Even to those accustomed to life on Olympus with all its decadent pleasures, there was just something about the festive atmosphere in Las Vegas that invigorated them. 

Rose couldn’t stop looking around at polished marble floors, glass cases with music memorabilia, shops displaying colorful designer clothing and jewelry. A bar with a blue lit dome ceiling over it was a focal point. It was noisy with people, music and in the background the sound of slot machines whirring and chiming. This was nothing like her mother’s country estate with acres of vineyards, sheep grazing in fields and the occasional village and market. 

She’d visited towns and cities running errands for her mother, attending a few functions and overseeing some of the mortal realm along with dipping her toes in a few romantic entanglements. But none of it was like this, so alive with a promise of adventure and immersing oneself in the decadence of human existence.

This was what she craved: something new, a chance to learn and find out more about the humans that lived in the world oblivious to whom and what guided them. As she paused near a shop window to admire a pair of black lace up boots, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Running her fingers through her shoulder length hair, she mused she blended in with this crowd. Her gown was nothing her mother would approve of, electric blue hugging her curves held up with two rhinestone beaded strings over her shoulders. Her sandals matched providing her with an extra few inches of height.

“Rose, come on!” Donna shouted from near the bar.

With a giggle and a bounce in her step, she found her half siblings gathered around one of her favorite people, Heracles. Perhaps one of the biggest flirts of all the gods and demi gods, he had a kindness most lacked. With sparkling blue eyes set against black hair and a body considered perfection on Olympus, he was always popular amongst most of the gods. Except perhaps Hera but that was a whole different can of Greek tragedy.

“There she is!” he crowed as he caught sight of her, pushing his way through the others to pick her up in a hug and swing her around.

“You ready for a night to remember?” he asked with a touch of entendre in his voice.

“Heracles!” Rose squealed with delight.

“Jack, remember. Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.” He set her down bowed elegantly and Rose couldn’t hold back the huge grin that sprang to her face.

“Of course,” she agreed, tilting her head to the side with a tongue teasing smile. “And what does the Captain have planned for us tonight?”

“Wicked things,” he teased. “Drinking, dancing and if we’re lucky a few mortals to teach us about Earthbound pleasures.” He bumped his shoulder with Rose’s and they both giggled.

“What the hell is that?” Donna exclaimed glaring at poster prominently displayed near the bar.

“Oh my gods! It’s Hades,” Martha said, mouth dropping open. “And he’s looking all--”

“Hot, black leather clad magician,” Jack finished for her. “Yeah, he’s got a gig here. It’s the hottest show in town and guess who has tickets?” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Rory said with a slight groan in his voice. “We did not come down here to watch that dark, broody wanker have a go at the humans.”

“What’s he doing anyway? I mean doesn’t he have a job down below? Who’s minding the underworld?” Mickey asked, squinting at the poster and frowning. “A magician, really? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Now see here, Captain--” Donna walked up to Jack and began poking him in the chest. “I came here for drinking, dancing and fun. Not to watch that puny strip of nothing dark lord parade around a stage like the arrogant prat he is.”

“Awww Hades isn’t all that bad. He’s kind of fun if you get him pissed. Did I tell you about that time he let me borrow Cerberus?”

Rose walked over to the poster as her siblings bickered. Hades could be a bit broody and arrogant but Rose sort of thought him interesting. Of course, dressed in skin tight leather trousers, with long flowing black hair and eyeliner, her thoughts on him might have veered toward a different level. She’d met him a few times as he roared out of the underworld in a chariot drawn by his great black steed, TARDIS. The first time she met him had been after a battle and he was surveying the dead. His long black coat billowed around him as his dark gaze fell on the bodies strewn around the field.

Rose wasn’t supposed to be there but she was curious. She wanted to know what war was. It had been horrifying as she hid deep in the wheat fields watching men shoot arrows into each other, stabbing and hacking off limbs. Ares had been there encouraging the men to kill and destroy. The memory was firmly imprinted in her mind: of him standing in the middle of the field, dressed all in black, his blonde hair sticky with blood as he howled with laughter. But then Hades arrived, surveying the damage. The two gods glowered at each other -- Ares with rage and Hades with an arrogant disdain. 

And it was then that she’d first felt Hades gaze directed at her. It was almost as if he could see right through her. Her breath caught as she backed into the field away from the battle. But when she turned to run, she ran into him standing behind her.

“You shouldn’t be here. Demeter wouldn’t like it.” His voice had a slight rough timber to it. Her heart pounded as she stared up at him, the lonely god of death. But there was something in his eyes that she connected with. Maybe she felt sorry for him. He’d not wanted to be the lord of the underworld. It was just the luck of the draw. She often thought it must be a sad job, watching the dead meet their ultimate fate and leaving all they love behind.

“I was curious.” Her voice was soft and hesitant.

“About death? Or is it war that catches your fancy?” he asked bitterly, hands jammed into his coat pocket as black smoke billowed overhead from the battle and the sound of metal clanking and men crying out filled the air.

Something about the way he talked to her caused fury to burst within her. With clenched hands and fire in her eyes she prepared to unleash a temper which everyone on Olympus knew ran in her family.

“You can’t appreciate life without a respect for how it ends. War is only the means. Humans make that choice but death is inevitable. Maybe I was curious to see why a mortal would choose that. I needed to see it with my own eyes, how they made that choice; and what happens when they realize they are ending.”

“Ironic that the daughter of the goddess of the harvest and fertility has such morbid hobbies.”

“Yeah and what are the hobbies of the god of the dead?” she retorted.

“Moaning and groaning like some putrid, gloomy poet waxing on over his sad lot in life managing the damned and lusting after the easy life in the Elysian Fields,” Ares said from off to the side with a snide smirk, blood dripping down the side of his face.

“I’d have thought you’d be out there basking in the violence and destruction you inspired, Ares.” Hades tensed and was enveloped by a dark shadow extending over the field around him.

Rose watched the two gods face off. Where Hades had an air of quiet power and barely leashed violence, like the hint of ozone in the air before a storm; Ares was a chaotic maelstrom lashing out at all around him and enjoying the chaos he wrought. She’d heard the two didn’t get on and standing next to them, she could smell the hatred flowing from them in waves.

“Piss off Hades. You’ll get them when I’m done having a little fun. And I am having a gory and visceral good time.” An explosion left debris raining down around them. Areas inhaled and madness glinted in his cold blue eyes.

“Smell that, my latest work. A few whispers in a few ears of creative mortals and destruction follows. They do so love to innovate and fire is a favorite.”

“Fucking spoiled little pissant out for murder and self indulgence is all you are,” Hades added in a cutting voice. “You’re nothing without mummy paving the way for you. That war out there is in her name not yours.”

“Fuck you, Hades! I embrace who I am, god of war and destruction. I revel in the blood of murderous intentions and those unafraid to take what they want dominating all in their path. And I do it on my own even if foolish mortals call out Hera’s name. They would be nothing without me!”

Lightening cracked across the sky and dark clouds swirled as thunder followed.

“Someone’s not happy,” Rose muttered and stepped away from the two gods.

“Zeus can suck it!” Ares shook his fist in the air in emphasis before turning to Rose.

“Come along with me blondie and I’ll show you what it’s like to burn across this puny little world and let the power wash over you as the mortals bow to your will. There’s nothing like it!”

“Persephone.” The timber of Hade’s voice as her name rolled off his tongue was like a crackling fire in her mother’s hearth. It warmed her in ways she didn’t understand. He was the lord of the dead and not a very pleasant fellow. But he did have a certain charisma and then there was his hair -- all tousled chestnut locks, almost windswept in a way that made a girl think about what it would feel like if she ran her fingers through it. 

“Don’t be one of those vapid little tart muses who follows himself around only to be tossed aside, up the duff and left adrift,” Hades said in a biting tone.

“Don’t listen to old dark and musty! Let’s have fun. I know a delicious little feud brewing in Rome.” Ares licked his lips as a mad gleam lit his eyes.

“I’ve never been to Rome,” Persephone said offhand.

“You know what? Fine go fuck around with Ares!” Hades growled, the ground trembling with his anger. “Don’t come whinging to me when you’re covered in blood and Demeter tosses you out to go commiserate with Aphrodite over what a wanker himself is!”

As the wind whipped up around the three in response to godly fury and Ares held his arms wide relishing in the contention, another voice whispered across the fields, caressing and bending sheaves of wheat.

“Persephone.” The feminine voice called.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Mum.” She glared at Hades. “This is all your fault for invoking her name!”

“Me?” he scoffed. “I’m not the one sneaking off to go fan girl over Ares and his war.”

“You know what? Ares is right. You’re a dick. Fuck you.” And in a whirlwind of golden hair and wheat, she left the two petulant, dark gods to their bickering.

#

And now there she was in Las Vegas and apparently about to see Hades in a whole different light. It wasn’t like their paths hadn’t crossed again after their tiff with Ares. She’d seen him having at Athena a few times over what she’d done to Medusa. It had ended with him shouting about sanctimonious gingers, unjust actions and Athena practically setting the world on fire as she bellowed he should stick to the dead as they were the only ones that could tolerate imperious arseholes like him. 

Then there was a pub brawl in Piraeus with him and Poseidon. She’d only seen the end of it after the tsunami ebbed leaving a drenched and angry Hades. She’d stood off to the side with her mate, Calliope. He’d scowled as he walked by her, hair dripping and a starfish attached to his shoulder which he whipped off and handed to her as he stormed away muttering about testy brothers.

Seeing him as a dramatic magician feeding off adoration off mortal crowds seemed so unlike the god she’d come to know. Grumpy, brooding, sarcastic and lord of the underworld, yes, but seeking out attention such as this was just weird. Biting her lip she couldn’t help but focus on how fit he looked in the black leather. It suited him. 

“He’s looking good isn’t he?” Jack crowed in her ear. 

“Donna doesn’t want to go. She’s still mad at Hades over some argument they had over a century ago.” Rory rubbed at his temples. “I really don’t want to hear her go on all night about--” He paused mid sentence as he watched a girl with long ginger hair walk into a lounge near the theatre hosting Peter Vincent’s show. 

“On second thought, it might be fun. You know, give us some great gossip for Olympus. Might even score points with Poseidon. He’s always looking for dirt to give Hades a hard time ever since he lost the city of Atlantis to him in a card game.” 

“Yeah and long legged gorgeous gingers in tight green dresses have nothing to do with it,” Jack teased as Rory directed a withering look at him. 

“Hey I’m on board. No worries about Donna. I got her covered. The bartender’s a friend of mine. He’s serving up a new drink, Athenian Sunrise. A few of those and even a contentious goddess will be happy as a virgin in the Elysian Fields!” Jack grinned and slapped Rory on the back.

With Rory in the lead and Rose and Jack giggling behind him, they soon ushered everyone into the theatre lounge area. In the dark room lit with purple lights, they crowded around a round table. Drinks flowed freely as did sordid tales of affairs with nymphs, heros and creatures of divine and godly birth. 

Donna, on her fifth Athenian Sunrise wrinkled her nose as Hermes bragged about how on an assignment from Zeus he passed by a field in Attica where the nine muses were hosting a rave – of the naked variety. 

“Oh gods but those were the days! That was before the whole Danae affair and all Olympus had to suffer with though shalt not fuck around like the king of the gods who’s a manwhore and a cheater.” He downed a shot. “I can’t believe this has gone on for so long. Centuries man. You’d think all the temples, unicorns and flowers and shit he sent her would have sweetened Hera’s disposition.” Mickey lamented.

“He cheated on her!” Donna inserted. “It’s disgusting.” Martha clinked her drink with Donna, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah well none of us would be here if he hadn’t!” Mickey teased.

“God or mortal, he’s a man,” Martha added, slurring slightly. “It’s like they can’t hold it in. They just gotta go out and pollinate and be a prick.” She wrinkled her nose and held up the pint sized lime green margarita. “What’s in this again? Herc? I mean Jack or whoever you are now.”

“It’s a Margarita for a goddess!” Jack answered and downed his own shot, and waving for another round.

Rory ignored them, his eyes scanning the room until he zeroed in on a girl at the bar. He grabbed Mickey’s arm. 

“Do you see her?”

“See who?”

“The gorgeous one at the bar with eyes that radiate, love, sunshine and all the world’s beauty?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked where Rory pointed.

“You mean the one with the legs? Yeah, she’s hot if you like high maintenance ginger types.”

“Oi!” Donna exclaimed. “Watch it!”

“She looks familiar,” Rose mused, swirling the fruit in her sangria. She scrutinized the girl, her eyebrows drawn together. “Wait, it can’t be!” Her eyes locked with Rory.

“It’s her. She’s here and alive and…you know, a woman,” he affirmed, his grip tightening on his drink.

Everyone at the table looked over at the subject of their scrutiny and as if she could feel their gaze, she turned flipping her hair over her shoulder. Brown eyes flashing, a frown soon followed as she caught sight of them. Undeterred, Rose stood up smiling brightly and waved at her.

“Daphne!”

Rory was speechless, his face softening with a look of profound adoration replacing his previously sullen and grumpy mood. With a drink in her hands she walked over to Rose ignoring Rory. 

“All right, what’s going on? Why’re you and the delinquents of Olympus all here? Is there some disaster coming or something? Tell me it’s not another Titan incident. I just got my nails done and I’m not in the mood for this godly vengeance crap.”

“Daphne,” Rory said with reverence and a besotted look in his eyes. “You’re here and not a laurel tree.”

“Well duh,” she quipped, rolling her eyes. “And it’s Amy now.” She continued to look only at Rose who pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I’m so happy to see you!” The rest of the group watched Rory who had a bit of a past with Amy, and not the pleasant kind despite his present befuddled, moon-eyed state.

“Wait,” Rory finally uttered once he recovered from his shock at seeing her. “Sorry but how are you here….like this? I tried everything to free you from your, you know tree state. Ladon wouldn’t budge and told me to go…well let’s just say all his rivers dried up after our disagreement.”

“He was protecting me from a certain horny and insistent god!” Amy retorted. “If you could have used a little self-control, I wouldn’t have had to ask for help from him, even if his solution was a bit over zealous and all green and leafy.”

“But you were a tree,” Mickey said, looking down at her feet as if to make sure she was not rooted to the ground.

“I got better!” Amy retorted finally looking over at Mickey and Rory. 

“Here, here,” Donna and Martha held up their drinks. “To lovely nymphs standing up for themselves and telling obsessed gods to piss off!”

Rory and scowled at them.

“None of that matters now,” Rose announced. “Amy’s here and gorgeous and free to do whatever she likes, like have a good time with us.” Rose pulled a chair over and the two women bumped knees and giggled. 

“I missed you!” Amy squeezed Rose’s arm. “Remember that party held at the temple of Dionysus and we ended up stomping grapes all night and getting drunk off our arses?”

“Oh gods and my mum found us and I thought she and Dionysus were going to destroy the whole town!”

“She wasn’t looking too angry the next morning though!” Amy confided with a sly grin. She downed her drink, grabbed Rose’s and winced after one sip. “Gods how do you drink this crap?” The sound of Jack’s laughter nearby caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes on Rose. “How exactly are you here? I mean I never thought Demeter--”

“Shhhhhh. Let’s not tempt fate,” Jack said, ambling up. “You need another. Be right back.”

The two women sat watching as Heracles stumbled once but still managed to catch a tripping patron with one arm and set the young man down with a wink.

“It wasn’t my fault. Eros shot both Daphne and I with his poisonous arrows.” Rory announced a petulant expression on his face. 

“Because you taunted him,” Donna added. “You just had to go and compare archery skills.” This started a whole argument between the two about who was superior and the lack of respect and ego brandished about Olympus.

“Give him a chance,” Rose whispered to Daphne. “Apollo’s not half bad and after he got over the whole lust arrow, he still fancied you. Just not in the obsessed stalker way.”

“Yes, well he has a lot to prove,” Amy said, her voice clipped as a waitress set a martini down in front of her which she gulped and then sighed. “Gods, I needed that.”

“I am sorry,” Rory said, setting a drink down and pulling a chair toward her but still remaining a respectful distance. “I tried to make it up to you and even ordered my followers to hold all laurel trees as sacred.”

Contemplating her olive which she plucked from its vodka bath and then ate with salacious relish as Rory swallowed hard staring at her mouth, she accepted his apology. “But you still owe me big time. Centuries as a tree with little to amuse myself requires retribution and a lot of atonement.” 

“I’m good with atoning. Bit of an expert at it really.” He smiled and another martini appeared before her. 

“This could be fun,” Amy admitted and bumped her knee against Rose’s with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“We’re heading to Hades show after cocktails. Say you’ll join us,” Rose pleaded.

“I suppose,” Amy drew out eyeing Rory who promised he’d be good and crossed his heart. Amy rolled her eyes and leaned over to Rose. “I’m only doing this for you. This isn’t exactly the kind of place for a nice person like you. And--” She glanced at Apollo before turning back to Rose. “There could be some fun to be had punishing the god of truth and prophecy. He’s got nice eyes and a killer arse. He used to swim in the river near my canopy and I might have noticed a few things as he strutted naked about River.”

“Trees notice stuff like that?” Rose asked with a tongue teasing smile.

“When it’s an arse like chiseled marble, even a cross eyed Minotaur would notice.” 

Jack bounded back with a women in black dressed as a seductive vampire. 

“This is Aphrodite,” Jack said with a cheeky grin. “She’s very kindly offered to get us back stage to meet the star after the show.”

The young woman licked her ruby red lips and shoved her ample cleavage at Jack as she trailed a finger down his chest. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Donna said with a snort. 

“Aphrodite? She’s going to have his balls for garters when she hears this,” Rory added sighing and holding up his shot to Amy. “Better drink up. Might be your last after this gets around.”

“Man, Hades has really screwed the pooch this time.” Mickey downed his drink. “Hephaestus is going to kick his arse.”

“I’m sure Hades doesn’t mean to be insulting,” Rose said, watching the young woman in black thoroughly snog Jack and practically rip off his trousers. 

Several of her friends snorted.

“This is going to be a complete shite fest,” Amy announced into her drink before turning to Rose. “Let’s get going. I want a good seat to watch Olympus rain hellfire down on that prat, Hades.”

Twisting her napkin in her hands nervously, Rose turned to Jack who disengaged himself from his new friend and drunkenly asked them to follow him. 

It would be a night of epic tales -- told by the likes of Homer…the night the gods got pissed and did Vegas and maybe each other….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

It was a sellout crowd packing the large theatre with seats in elevated rows around a darkened stage. Jack had procured front row seating. Amy sat in between Rose and Donna with Rory next to Rose, then Martha and Mickey. Jack disappeared as the lights dimmed. The stage was set like the underworld -- dark, with rough rocky structures, lit with purple and red lighting with swirls of mist clinging to the stage floor. Acrobats dressed in sparkling black, revealing outfits portraying demons tumbled on stage vamping it up for the audience. Booming, dramatic music played as they writhed, crawled and tumbled around. 

“Are those supposed to be his evil spawn?” Amy asked, her voice laced with sarcasm as she squinted at the acrobats.

“He has sunk to an all new low,” Mickey commented with a snicker. “Poseidon’s gonna love this.”

“He would do something like this and think it’s funny,” Donna remarked, shaking her head. Young bare chested men with glittering black leotards so tight, nothing was left to the imagination sprang across the stage growling and clawing at the audience. Women dressed in similar costumes tumbled around them, shoving them to the ground spreading black glitter across the stage. 

“Demons do not sparkle,” Rory stated dryly and looked around Rose to Amy. “I’m sorry you’re being subjected to this. You deserve better. There’s a ballet down the road. I could take you--”

“Are you kidding?” Amy interrupted. “The lord of the underworld is thumbing his nose at Olympus and---” She paused and her eyes widened. “Oh my gods, is that supposed to be Ares?”

All of them gaped as a lithe male dancer sprang onto stage in a cloud of smoke with Ares’ typically spiked blond hair. He was bare chested with black tribal tattoos and wore black leotards with red flames up the sides. He twirled a black baton which shot sparks out the end like a sparkler. 

“I am the God of War,” he sang out, strutting around the acrobats snarling and crawling around the stage. He arrogantly shoved them aside, with his shiny black boots “It is time for chaos and death. I unleash my hell beasts on Earth and all shall worship me!” He held his arms wide and laughed.

“This is bad,” Rose said softly and gripped Amy’s arm. “I mean the last time I saw Hades and Ares together, it was blood, death and they were swaggering arseholes.”

“Wait, when you did you see them?” Donna demanded.

“Oh this is getting good.” Amy snuggled back into her chair and watched Rose expectantly.

“It was ages ago and I ran into them by accident when I was you know, exploring.” Rose looked over at the overacting Ares and shook her head. “I just can’t believe he did this and the whole place hasn’t blown up.”

“Maybe they were both waiting for an audience,” Mickey added with a grin. “This is going to be so epic.”

“No it won’t,” Rory snipped. “It’s going to be violent and bloody.”

“Maybe we should switch seats to the back?” Martha suggested. “I mean, all of us being here is like summoning--”

“Don’t say it,” Rory interrupted.

The tempo of music increased and booming percussions dominated the sweeping soundtrack. In an explosion of smoke center stage and amidst red lights beaming down, Hades emerged dressed in black leather. 

“Show off,” Donna muttered. 

“This is Troy all over again,” Martha muttered, side eyeing Rose.

“Don’t spoil it.” Mickey shoved Martha’s shoulder. 

Rose ignored them, too fixated on Hades. Her neck flushed as her gaze wandered from his toned chest to some place a bit lower. Her first thought was how he oozed power and magnetism and wondered if was some form of glamour or if it was just him. 

“God of War, return to your hellish domain!” Hades gestured with his arms as plumes of flames exploded around the stage.

“Could you get any cheesier?” Donna shook her head. 

Rose watched as Hades with long, black leather coat billowing about his legs, stormed forward. Her mouth gaped slightly as she noticed the rest of his costume: black beard, flowing black hair and ancient Greek medallions dangling from his neck across his bare tattooed chest. But it was when she met piercing brown eyes rimmed with kohl that she realized, her interest in the god of the Underworld might be more than curiosity.

Hades continued bellowing out his lines with sweeping arm gestures and commanding Ares and his spawn away. 

As the sparkly spawn leapt on Hades, he tossed them across stage with barely a blink. 

“You have no power here inept and putrid god!”

“Magician, you have crossed the wrong deity!” the fake Ares responded with a wave of is sparkler wand.

“It just gets worse and worse.” Mickey snickered off the side.

Amy peeked around the theatre.

“If you’re looking for an escape, I’d be delighted to assist,” Rory offered.

“Don’t be daft,” she whispered. “I’ll bet you ten drachma Ares is around here somewhere.”

“I have not had enough margaritas for this,” Martha moaned, peaking through her fingers as she winced at the drama unfolding on stage.

Hades and fake Ares circled each other. Taunting and shooting sparks and flames, sparkling demons hissed and flew from the stage as Hades waved his hand at them speaking some badly written curses. Unable to look away, Rose wondered how Hades said his lines with a straight face. But he hurled out the lines as if relishing the horribleness of them. 

Rose had to bite her lip a few times when she caught his eye and felt like he added extra emphasis for her. He bit out the words, calling fake Ares an inept and flimsy moniker of war and compared him to flies buzzing in the battlefield as mortal man overcame his trickery. The stage filled with Hades, leather attired army of vamps and undead, battling the bedazzled minions and grappling with them in acrobatic moves and whisking them away through a pyrotechnic displays. Finally, it boiled down to a face-off between the magician and the god of war.

Rose and her group watched the show knowing it was purposefully meant to be Hades personal commentary on Ares. Flames burst around the battling pair and wind blew across the stage dramatically billowing Hades’ coat. Orange and red lighting illuminated the standoff as the music reached a crescendo.

“The God of War does not bow down to pathetic mortals. Die now magician!”

Hades strode through the flames untouched, a dark and menacing look on his face.

“You have no power here. You are banished from this mortal realm, impudent god of war!”

Fake Ares flew across the stage in a ball of flames as Hades faced the audience.

“This world is defended from all pathetic pretender gods. Let such foul creatures come, and they too shall learn the power of Peter Vincent!”

He held his arms wide as flames shot up on either side of him, his face upturned as the stage lit up in white hot lights. The audience went wild with applause. Hades inclined his head and waved an arm in acknowledgement before the stage darkened.

“What bollux!” Mickey said.

“I can’t believe nothing bad happened,” Martha said, looking around. “I thought sure there’d be a riot or a murder or two.”

“You sound disappointed,” Rory noted, glancing at Amy leaning over toward Rose.

“He just called out Ares,” Martha pointed out. “In front of us and the mortals applauded him. They’re worshiping him for it. Not to mention, Persephone is here.”

“What do I have to do with any of this?” Rose asked.

Donna huffed and cursed which was really unusual for the goddess of wisdom.

“Oh, for the love of Olympus! He’s got a thing for you and he thinks you have a thing for Ares.”

“What? I do not!” Rose retorted.

“Come on Rose, Ares bragged he did you on some hill in Ithaca.” Mickey said, looking back at a woman in a short red dress and winked at her.

“He did not!” Rose’s cheeks were flushed and her nails bit into the palms of her hands annoyed and outraged. But then she should have known Ares would do something deceitful like that. He was always bullying someone. Even as a child, he’d try and shove people off Olympus and laugh about it.

“Typical for him,” Amy agreed. “Arrogant arsehole. Don’t let him get to you. Unless you’re more upset about what Hades thinks.” Amy twisted a piece of her hair around her finger waiting on Rose to respond.

“No! Why should I care!” Rose sat back and crossed her arms.

Jack bounded up to them, flushed and with a smear of lipstick on his neck. “Sorry I’m late. Great show wasn’t it! Come on, there’s a party backstage and we’re invited.”

“I’ll bet we are.” Donna narrowed her eyes at Jack.

“Come on, Donna. There’s plenty of drinks, dancing and fun. I promise!”

“No orgies.” Donna poked him in the chest. 

“Would I do that?” His eyes twinkled. “You know you want to if only to take the piss out of Hades. It’ll be fun,” he cajoled. With a sigh about regretting this, she ordered him to lead on.

Amy hopped up, hauling Rose with her. “Come on Rose, we can put things to the test.”

“What things?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to know! I saw you looking at him tonight.”

“Was not,” Rose said, blushing and looking off to the side.

“Of course you were! He’s hot even if he’s all broody and arrogant.”

“Amy!” Rory said in a warning tone.

“And you know how these blokes in love are. If you don’t deal with it, he’ll be chasing you all over the mortal world until you have to plant yourself as tree to convince him to leave you the hell alone.” A pointed glare was directed at Rory.

“Said I was sorry and not myself. What more do I need to do?”

“I’ll be giving you a list later.” With a wicked look she pulled Rose along. “Now then, let’s get you sorted before I dole out punishment to lover boy back there.”

“Punishment? What sort of--” With a sultry look over her shoulder, Rory quieted. “Ohhhh yes, punishment. I have been naughty and need to be punished repeatedly.”

“Everyone’s hooking up.” Mickey turned to Martha with raised eyebrows.

“Oh gods, I’m not that easy. Seriously, you have to work harder than that.” She hooked her arm through his. “At least buy me dinner and a drink.”

#

Backstage was chaotic with people running around, half naked, inebriated or just trying to make order out of the chaos. Technicians climbed up scaffolding to check electronics and lighting. Vampy actresses walked by in stiletto thigh-high boots in corsets complaining loudly about Peter Vincent being a fucking dickhead whilst people on mobiles chatted and squealed about the show. One director screamed at the top of his lungs for someone named Clara and a famous blonde actress known only as Reinette made her way to Hades with an entourage in tow. She smiled sweetly before slapping him hard across the face and promising to ruin him. Several more people snapped photos on their mobiles as she smiled for them and walked away.

“That was beautiful,” Mickey stated.

“You see what being an arrogant prick gets you,” Donna added with a nod and directed a pointed look at Rose. “Don’t let those moody looks and commanding presence fool you. God or not, he’s still a misguided, conceited--”

“What?” Hades asked, walking up to the group, his glare burning into Donna.

“Peter Vincent!” Jack intervened and sidled up to him with a smile on his face as his new friend the mortal Aphrodite curled up next to him. “Great show!”

Hades narrowed his eyes at him and then at his newest lover who smiled and flipped him an obscene gesture. 

“Where’s the bar?” Amy asked, shoving her way past him tugging Rose behind her. 

As Rose brushed up against Hades, he murmured “Persephone” in that growling tone that left her toes curling. He smelled like burnt caramel and spice and for a moment she was tempted to stop and look back at him. But then she remembered his show and the jealousy and insults from the past and ignored him. She needed a drink to sort out her feelings before she put everyone’s theory about his affection for her to the test.

“Oi, Peter whatever, I want a word with you,” Donna walked up to him as the others scattered with Apollo slapping him on the arm and wishing him good luck.

“Athena, what a surprise. Not exactly the place I’d expect to find the virtuous and wise goddess.”

“Some of us have friends and get invited out; even if it’s to watch an embarrassment to all Olympus.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Thenie.” He smirked as her eyes narrowed at the knick-name. Turning toward the bar, his gaze latched onto Persephone. “I’m not too concerned about Olympus. My interests lie elsewhere.”

“Well if you hope to get anywhere with Persephone, I suggest you try and act like you care.” Donna’s tone was hard and the minute he whipped around, eyes radiating dark underworld, she smiled pleased.

“Got ya with that one didn’t I. Guess you do care about something other than the dead. And speaking of that, who’s minding the underworld while you’re playing magic mike up here.”

“That’s Peter Vincent, the most popular show in Vegas. And the Underworld is sorted. I keep control of my realm and if I want to holiday up among the mortals so they can worship me well,” He paused and looked down at her. “I don’t suppose you know what that’s like. Been a while for you hasn’t it?”

“Do you really think Zeus is going to put up with this? You’re skating the rules. Remember, no godly displays on Earth, no using our true names, strictly influence -- no direct interference and oh yes, no taking over anything.”

“Piss off. I haven’t broken any rules. Not like a certain someone who hides behind his mum’s skirts.”

“I should have known! Gods but you are such a jealous prick! And we both know why you’re really doing this and it’s not because Ares is stepping out of bounds.”

“We? There is no we. I do as I fucking please. And if I want to have a go at that arrogant fuck-face of loser god, I will.”

“You are so obvious! And a big fat dunce! She doesn’t like Ares. Gods I sound like one of those teenagers on the telly. Goddess of wisdom reduced to trying to drill into your big head that you might have a chance with a certain blonde goddess. Unless Ares shows up and rains fire and terror down. Not the best way to romance the woman you love.”

“What do you know of love?” he snapped and paced back and forth dark lord of the underworld oozing out of every pore. “You’re the affirmed virgin!”

“And you’re the wanker about to lose his chance. But you know what, go ahead. Be a prat, shag every mortal woman you want whilst brooding over Persephone and see how fulfilling that is. Me and Demeter will see her daughter with someone who loves and wants to take care of her. Not the dark lord who wants to violate her all across the underworld.”

“No one talks to me that way.” His voice vibrated with gruffness.

Donna rolled her eyes and started walking away waving her hand at him.

“Yeah, it’s really hard to take you seriously when you’re dressed up like some hung over pirate who’s seen better days.”

Hades growled before catching a glimpse of Rose. He straightened and rolled his neck sauntering over toward her waving off any other female fans. Leaning on the table that acted as a bar for the after party, he grabbed a bottle and tossed the top as he swigged the green contents. Amy nudged Rose to turn around. With a turn of her head and brow arched, she looked him up and down showing no other reactions.

“Nice show.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he purred and leaned in closer to her.

Rose sipped her fruity cocktail as she felt heat radiating off of him. She’d caught a few words of his argument with Donna. Part of her was annoyed. But another part was feeling intrigued that she of all people caused him to get worked up. It’s not like she tried to flirt with him. It was odd that someone as sophisticated and powerful as him was interested in her. She’d not done much of anything to capture anyone’s attention much less the affections of a god.

Biting her lip, she turned to him again finding his gaze intense and feeling a sense of power caressing her bare shoulders.

“I don’t understand you.”

“Maybe I could help with that.” His mouth quirked up as his eyes heated in a promise that had little to do with words and explanations.

“Gods but can’t you be less vile and icky? I’m not one of your groupies.”

“I know you’re not.” He plucked a cherry out of her drink and made a production of wrapping his tongue around it. “I just want to make my intentions clear.”

“That you’re a lascivious prat?” He smiled and laughed, the sound vibrating around her and she realized, she’d never seen him smile before. He almost looked charming.

“Persephone.”

“It’s Rose. We’re on Earth.”

“Of course, a lovely, velvet petaled blossom with the sweetest scent; a classic beauty to be admired and touched by only those who can withstand the danger of its thorns belying the true nature of the flower that is far stronger than it appears.”

She gulped her cocktail whilst Amy whispered in her ear. “Holy underworld. He totally just recited poetry to you. No one will ever believe this! Where’s Apollo? Lord McAngsty is making him look like a wuss.” Amy then wandered off leaving Rose alone with Hades.

He slid his hand across the bar and ran a long slender finger over her knuckles. The warm gentle caress caused her heart to slam in her chest as he leaned over, his lips barely caressing the shell of hear.

“I find you attractive. You’re so full of life and light – so compassionate and caring of others. It gives me hope that goodness, optimism, grace, kindness and mercy still exist in an apathetic world.”

Swallowing hard, she almost fell into him but her goddess training kicked in. Demeter warned her that Gods were seductive creatures and often talked about all the ways Zeus enchanted young women and led them astray. And Rose could understand at that moment how it happened. No one had ever spoken to her like Hades. Logically, she knew he was arrogant, pig headed, cocky, pretentious and high-handed. But she always thought there must be something good in him. His reputation for overseeing the dead and assuring each received their reward and penance without taking pleasure in any pain was well known. Zeus respected him for his devotion to his duty. The world would be in a chaos if Hades wasn’t a wise and circumspect ruler.

“But you could have anyone and from what I hear you have.”

“You want me to admit I seek out pleasure, if only temporary to soothe the loneliness of my task? I have. But temporary solace is empty.”

She tapped her finger on her glass, looking at him from beneath fluttering eyelashes.

“Are you asking me out for something more than--”

Explosions rocked the backstage area and lights exploded. The scent of singed fabric filled the air as a blond haired man dressed in black stepped out of the smoke and screaming crowd. 

“You wanted my attention, Hades.” Cold blue eyes lit on Rose. “And perhaps you wanted me to pay special attention to our favorite blonde.”

“Fuck off, Ares.”

Rose slid away from the two gods sizing each other up. She saw Donna on the other side of the room waving at her to come to her. It was too late as several of the glittered up actors who had previously played minions of the fake Ares filled the area. Dead eyes stared forward as each held a sword, ax or spear.

“Shit,” she muttered as Heracles strode forward, sober and unsmiling.

“Now let’s everyone take a deep breath before things get uncivilized. You know the law.”

“Fuck the law,” Ares said sneering. “I’m sick of his shite, insulting me and acting untouchable. Well he’s not. None of you are.” With a sneer, he tossed a blue-green iridescent egg in the air before slamming it onto the floor in front of Rose, its bloody contents oozing out and splashing her shoes.

“Ewwwww.” Rose shifted closer to Hades who yanked her toward him.

“You did not just do that!” Donna shouted.

“That’s from one of Hera’s Peacocks,” Martha noted in a clear voice, all drunkenness and frivolity gone. “You know what that means.”

“A war of a godly proportions,” Ares said with relish. “Mum’s little pets aren’t just any pretty little birdies. And they don’t like anyone touching their young much less annoying little blonde goody goody goddesses. They’ll want compensation like seeing Zeus’ favorite little offspring violated and spoiled. And if she doesn’t comply, all the Earth will burn with fire breathing, feathered demons letting loose their wrath!”

“Death by peacocks?” Jack said with a slight laugh. “No way.”

“He’s serious.” Martha stepped toward the smashed iridescent egg. “The peacocks are magic and vicious. Why do you think Hera loves them? They’re fire and death wrapped up in a pretty package. And Ares just pointed them at Rose.”

“But that’s not fair! I didn’t do it. You did!” Rose exclaimed, glaring at the grinning god of war.

“I’m not the one with blood on her shoes. Face it blondie, it’s time to put out or live with a world in flames. Not that I would walk away from blood and death over a little defilement but I doubt Demeter would want her fields in ashes due to her daughter’s naughty little jaunt to the city of sin and depravity.”

“Does it matter who she shags?” Mickey asked. “I mean it’s not like we haven’t…”

“She needs to be defiled not slopped over by Zeus’ flighty little errand boy.” 

Mickey’s eyes darkened and his shirt popped buttons revealing a toned chest smattered with hair. He floated upward towering over Ares with menace.

“Want to say that again, war boy?”

“Mickey, stop it!” Martha commanded and strode forward. “You said Rose has to be defiled.” Rose winced and gripped her head in her hands.

“You mean by someone who’s morally questionable?”

“Well guess that marks me off the list,” Apollo stated, grabbed Amy’s hand and winked at her.

“Like you’re innocent!” She yanked her hand away and then narrowed her eyes at him. “But you’re my depraved god,” she said with a sigh grabbing his hand again and looked toward Rose. “Sorry.”

“Well I could certainly--” Jack started to say before being interrupted with a collective groan and “Oh stop it!”

“You’re a hero. Even if you sleep around it doesn’t count,” Martha explained. “And Donna and I are virtuous so we can’t help. That leaves--” She rubbed her temples as she glanced from Ares to Hades. 

“No!” Persephone said firmly. “No one’s forcing me to shag anyone. There’s got to be another way.”

Screams filled the air followed by shrieking and crashing.

“Ahhh their playing our song,” Ares purred. “Best be getting down to business unless you’d like to enjoy a little evisceration by peacock. Not that I wouldn’t enjoy it. A little whiskey and blood sets the mood don’t you think? And it’s not like dark and broody could get it up. Why choose cold, boring death when you can have hot blooded war!”

“Fuck this.” Hades pushed off the bar and before anyone could utter a word, his fist smashed into the smirking mouth of Ares. 

With a growl, Ares flew at Hades. Chaos followed as Ares’ minions began attacking everyone. An undead zombie army streamed into the room. Swords clanged, fists smacked flesh and spittle and blood flew. Rose backed up to a wall by the bar as a blue and green feathered bird appeared breathing fire.

“Rose!” Donna screamed, ducking to avoid the flames and grabbing Martha. Rose tried to push her way through the battle but the fighting was fierce with growling and grunting men and women with death and killing driving them onward.

Heracles tossed three men aside trying to reach her until four of Ares minions tackled him. Sparkly acrobats went flying as Jack stood up, but more kept coming. Soon she couldn’t find any of her friends and found herself the target of a peacock that now resembled more of a dragon. Just as she felt the heat of flames, she was lifted up and tossed over the broad shoulders of Hades. Striding through the crowed, his way cleared by his undead warriors he stepped into a lift and shut the doors.

“What in Tartarus do you think you’re doing?” Rose shouted, slapping at his back. 

“Saving your arse.”

“Did I ask you to? I mean put me down!”

He slid her off his shoulder until they were facing each other. Her face was flushed as she glared up at him. He’d lost his wig in the battle and his hair was unkempt and standing on end. 

“You don’t look any worse for wear?” she noted, her gaze taking him in head to toe.

“As if some spoiled little god like him could touch me,” Hades said, snorting as the lift traveled upward.

“Where you taking me?”

“Some place less violent.” 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He held out his arm, holding the door open for her. 

“Welcome to the Underworld here on Earth otherwise known as the penthouse quarters of the great Peter Vincent.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Lots of smut. And more strong language. And crack!!! I giggled through a lot of this so nothing serious here. It was fun for me to write and I needed this. I hope you enjoy the humor and things for reading!

_“Welcome to the Underworld here on Earth otherwise known as the penthouse quarters of the great Peter Vincent.”_

This was not a good idea. Rose knew accepting anything from Hades came with a price. He may portray himself as being the heroic and kindly god saving her from the battle below, but he was still Hades. Peering into the darkened flat, nothing seemed dangerous or part of his murky world. In fact, it appeared normal if not a bit posh.

With her stomach in knots worrying about her friends and the people being killed, she stepped past the threshold. Hades brushed by her tossing his coat off to the side and running a hand through his hair as he swaggered ahead of her. She was mesmerized by the sway of his hips as he strutted in front of her. 

No, she could not stare at his bum, even if it was rather scrumptious looking all encased in leather. With a calming breath she continued into the flat. The cool interior with the scent of cinnamon incense reflected his style with glass encased artifacts and antiques of items of mystical origins. Her heels clicked on the black marble floor as she approached the main a living area with sunken living room, black leather sofas and an enormous fireplace dominating one wall. Black skeletal tree sculptures lined the room making clear he had literally carried her off to his domain.

With a snap of his fingers, a fire roared to life in the marble fireplace. He walked over to a bar area, reaching for a bottle of green liqueur. Ice plinked in the glasses as he topped them off with liquor. He arched a brow at her as he walked over to the sitting area with two drinks.

“Well?” he asked.

“You want to hide away and get pissed while fire breathing peacocks are killing everyone, not to mention, your army of undead are having a go at Ares’ minions – innocent people under his spell. In fact, they’re your actors. Don’t you care?”

He set her glass down and draped himself over a throne-like chair, legs splayed with tight leather trousers hiding nothing of his finer attributes.

“Not my problem. Ares crossed the line: stealing from Hera, attacking you and not just influencing but what was the rule…oh yes, direct contact and showing off his godliness to the mortals. Zeus will punish him and clean up the mess.” He waved his hand and smacked his lips as he enjoyed his drink.

“But people are dying!” Rose began to pace, guilt that she played a part in this souring her stomach.

“People are always dying, Persephone. My job’s not to question that – only to oversee the poor sods on their way to wherever.”

“Yeah, while you play around in Vegas as some pervert magician, showing what an arsehole you are!”

“Fuck, can’t you just get off that pedestal for a minute? Fucking Tartarus Persephone, what do you want? The world’s not perfect. Mortals fuck up just like gods do. It’s not all sunshine and rainbows. Life is hard and we all have our burdens to bear. Yours just got a bit more complicated. So sit your arse down and have a drink and let the details sort themselves.”

Fists clenched all she wanted to do was slap the smug look off his face. Of course, that was the moment she tripped on her stilettos cursing like Hades himself which he grinned at as he swigged more of his drink.

Kicking off her shoes she collapsed on a sofa near his chair and lifted up the drink he set down for her. Sniffing at it, she winced. 

“That smells like…ewww I dunno but not good.”

“It’s midori – melon liqueur. You like sweet cocktails – try it.”

Rose realized by the speculative look on his face, he was playing her. An old saying popped into her mind about partaking of the underworld and forever being cursed to its domain. She set it down and fell back into the sofa.

“No thanks. I hear the Underworld’s not the nicest place and even its lord prefers things topside.”

He huffed out a breath, scowling before he arched up tugging at his crouch. “Fucking leather chafes.” He looked back at her. “See, even things on Earth torment me. Don’t think I come here for escape. There is none.”

She curled up on the sofa and stared at the fireplace, the flames dancing around almost mocking her. Her mind raced over possible solutions. Calling her mother seemed like a bad idea. Eyes squeezed tight, she could only imagine the lecture and more than likely restrictions placed on her. Locked up on a farm for the next century or more did not appeal. Then there was Zeus. Squirming in her seat, she tried not to think too hard on what he’d do. His punishments were far more permanent and horrifying.   
This was her problem to solve. 

“What if I reason with the birds?” she mumbled.

“Good luck with that. Have you ever tried to talk with one of Hera’s magical beasts? Look at your friend Heracles. He didn’t do so well with the Stymphalian Birds now did he!” Hades pulled off glued on facial hair wincing and tossed the bits over his shoulder.

“I thought those birds were Ares’ pets?” 

“Ares has nothing that Hera doesn’t give him,” Hades grumbled and followed the comment with a mumble about whinging wankers.

Rose stood up and turned away from him unable to accept the truth. But that wasn’t the only reason she walked over to the fireplace. And it wasn’t to warm her hands either. She was too drawn to Hades. Without pieces of his costume disguising the god within, he was all too appealing. His eyes were so piercing and where others saw a heartless god, bitter and resentful at his duty, Rose saw pain and loneliness he tried to hide. 

The irony was that she understood loneliness. Surrounded by her mother, mortals devoted to her and other divine beings such as her friends down stairs, she still felt alone. All of them had real lives and purposes and she was still floundering trying to find her place. Was she just an extension of her mother? A minor goddess to be revered, help others attain greatness and look demure and pretty like an Olympian porcelain doll? She wanted so much more -- to experience life, feel and taste it and have someone to share those experiences with.

The floor rumbled beneath her bare feet. Looking down, her shoulders slumped. She’d found adventure that day. And she’d made a right mess of things just because she wanted to see Hades. That was a thought that jarred her. Why did she want to see him anyway? He was a prat. But then she thought about how he looked at her and her toes curled. She’d always had a thing about trouble makers. Her mother had warned her about making good choices extolling men like noble Perseus or Jason.

But Rose thought most heroes boring. Except for Heracles but he’d had a tragic life and any raging or cavorting he did was well earned. He had a heart of gold but he too had a dark side. What did her affinity for the darkness say about her?

“Persephone.” His breath ghosted against her ear. She shivered as he rested his hands on her upper arms. “I never meant for things to happen this way.”

“How did you want things to happen?” She swallowed hard as his arms slid around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Less Ares, blood and death. More persuading you to sneak off with me; tantalizing you with gifts.” Vases of black orchids and red roses appeared all around the room. “Show you I am more than others have led you to believe.” His lips pressed against her neck.

“Yeah and what about what you’ve led me to believe?” Her voice was hoarse as she spoke and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his teeth graze the delicate skin of her neck. He hummed against her, vibrations shooting through her body like fireworks.

“I didn’t say I was perfect. A god wants what a god wants and he doesn’t want that twat Ares getting in the way. And I really don’t like to wait. It’s been chafing at me.”

“Like your trousers?” she teased.

“Worse. Say yes, Persephone. Let me show you what it’s like to be worshipped.” The sting of his teeth flooded her with heat and left her gasping.

“I…I can’t. My mother would abandon me and I’d be alone and lost. The cost for one night….it’s too much.”

He tugged her tight against his chest, rubbing his bulging trousers against her bum.

“Does this feel like it could be satisfied in one night. You’ve never been with one who overthrew the titans and fought by Zeus’ side to build this world. I am no messenger boy-god. You don’t know burning passion, fucking your brains out and screaming until the heavens shake like I would give you. One night is a tease, a taste of what I want with you.”

Rose felt hot and cold all at the same time. Her skin blistered and yet she shivered from his touch. She was hot and wet and nearly combusted when his hand drifted lower over her belly knuckles brushing the apex of her thighs waiting on her to say yes and gods she wanted to say yes. She’d enjoyed sex, played games with undemanding and playful Hermes; or a few mortal men in the fields, riding them and taking her pleasure. But this was so much more intense. Hades wanted to plunge between her thighs and judging by the coiled tension of his shuddering muscles, it would be glorious.

But would it be worth it? How many would condemn her? Would she lose her mother and friends in the process? Perhaps she was lonely and yearning for more, but she still had family that supported her. But then a seductive voice in her mind whispered about the death toll and war raging in the casino below. Ares said only her being spoiled and defiled would stop it, suggesting that only himself or Hades would suffice in that regard. He was cocky in how he thought she’d choose him; that she despised Hades too much to even consider him as a lover. Hades wasn’t responsible for the current problem but that didn’t mean he wasn’t taking advantage.

“Why? Tell me why you want me?”

“You know why.” He reached down and raked his black painted nails up her thigh, his thumb swiping at her hip bone. “No knickers. Someone wants to get fucked tonight,” he said in a growling sing song voice.

“Not everyone thinks about you when she’s getting ready for a night on the town. Fashion before fucking, Hades. Now tell me why?” He growled and spun her around. Both of them were breathing hard with only inches separating them staring into each other fiercely like each was burrowing into the other’s soul.

“I want to fuck you hard and frequently until there is no you and me but us.”

“Is that all? Fucking?”

His hands tangled in his hair, he gritted his teeth and began to pace. “What do you want from me?” he demanded, his frustration and anger caused the room to shudder.

“I want to know if this is just Hades playing some Olympian game using me like some pawn! I want to know if you’re using me in your juvenile and petty feud with Ares or to piss off Zeus by fucking his daughter! I want to know if I’m more than just some goddess you can use and toss aside or pull me out only when you want to look at me like everyone else!”

“No!” His voice was rough and strained. “You are worth more than ten of those puritanical, golden goddesses on Olympus. You are warm, your heart beats fierce and I need you with me always.” He walked over and yanked her into his arms. “I want you in my bed, by my side and fuck it, I want all of you, every minute of every day!”

His mouth slammed against hers hungry and demanding. It wasn’t a declaration of love but maybe it was more than that. Anyone could make false declarations and pretty words. But the passion exploding between them was real as anything. As he plunged his tongue past her lips, lust for him and the adventure he promised fogged any worries or concerns. Curling her tongue around his and tasting the sweetness of the midori mixed with something spicy, shot heat straight through her.

One moan from her combined with how she clawed her fingers into his arse was all the encouragement he needed. With one final nip at her bottom lip he released her with a wet pop. 

“I’ve been waiting all night to do this,” he growled and with a rip, he yanked the thin sparkly straps from her dress and tore it down her body.

“Thank the gods, stars and all of the underworld,” he said with praise in his voice as he took in her nude form. 

Shivering and bare in the cool room, she nervously bit her bottom lip. “Don’t think I did this for you. The dress needed me to go commando,” she stuttered and blushed, wrapping an arm around her bare breasts.

“I fucking love fashion!” With a rumble in his chest he swept her up and marched into his bedroom.

It was just as Rose imagined. Black walls, crushed blue velvet drapes surrounding a massive window that overlooked the Las Vegas skyline. An oversized bed dominated the room with another wall sized fireplace crackling on the opposite wall.

The cool silk sheets slid against her flushed skin and she shivered again for a whole different reason as she watched him struggle to remove his boots and peel off his leather trousers. Her fingers trailed down her body to dip into her core as she watched as he revealed himself inch by gorgeous toned inch. Boots thudded as Hades cursed glancing at her with such a dark and wanton look in his eyes. 

She reclined on the bed enjoying the show as leather disappeared revealing hip bones she would soon be nibbling; and finally with one vicious curse filled yank, the coupe de gras – a godly erection a goddess could only dream of -- thick, tapered and hard just for her. There was something about the feminine power to inspire lust and desperation in a male, especially a god of his standing. He was well known for dicking around with mortal women but the present glint of desire in his eyes and ardent yearning was only for her. In that moment, she knew she had all the power. Hades, God of the Underworld was hers to command.

It was heady: the mix of sex and knowledge that she wielded something few would ever enjoy. He pounced on the bed pausing at her ankles, watching her lounge and swirl her fingers in her sex.

“That’s not how we do things in the Underworld.” His voice was raspy and rough as he traced his fingers over her ankles.

“And how do you fuck in the Underworld?” 

With a lascivious smirk he gently parted her legs, gliding his hands up her calves pausing to kiss each knee.

“With the knowledge that life is short and death inevitable. Live each day to the fullest and immerse yourself in--” He paused and inhaled, rubbing his nose against her thighs as he nudged them apart. “the pleasure of the moment for it may be your last.”

Arms stretched above her head, she arched up, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her skin and the hungry gaze that promised a night of orgasms. All thoughts of the prior events in the evening were erased as she immersed herself in feeling her body’s tingly responses to him; and in allowing herself to do as he did and say fuck off world, I’m going to shag him rotten.

“Sounds a bit selfish and self indulgent.” She wrapped her lips around the words.

“It is but I think we’ve earned it, you and I.” He shoved her thighs further apart, fingers digging into her flesh. He licked his lips and hummed, pressing his thumbs into her inner thighs. With eyes as dark as midnight and hear heart pounding she whispered his name.

“Welcome to the Underworld, my love.” 

All she knew next was Hades’ mouth planted between her legs. Arching up off the bed as his tongue laved, pressed and did magical things, she knew this would be no tentative shagging. This was fucking underworld style. Or maybe that was Hades style as he plunged fingers and tongue into her, sucking and flicking. And then there was the graze of teeth sparking waves of pleasure to shoot upward as her legs trembled. Panting and fisting the bedding her mind went blank as he growled into her, hefting her legs up to angle her so he could scrape his nails on one particular spot deep inside her. 

Fingers plunging into her, and tongue flicking her clit until his lips clamped down, she gripped his hair, nails digging into his scalp. Spasms wracked her body as he continued lapping at her. Screaming his name she clamped her thighs around him and orgasmed the likes of which caused stars to be born in the sky. Panting, she collapsed back on the bed, warmth lapping at her like gentle waves on the shores of Santorini. Head lolling to the side, she gazed down at him as he licked up her inner thigh.

“Hades.” Her voice was horse and slurred as she stretched back amongst the black satin pillows. “You win everything.” She purred her words burrowing into the covers and enjoying how her damp skin slipped against he cool silken bedding.

He rubbed his scruff laden cheek against her thigh and wiped his hand across his mouth. Light sparkled in his eyes along and an arrogantly pleased smile lit his face. 

“Was there ever any doubt?” he said with cocky self assurance as he sat up kneeling between her splayed legs. He ran his hand from her sex to her abdomen running his thumb through her sensitive wet folds leaving her moaning. With a rough chuckle he lifted her up, bending her knees and adjusting her legs, poising his length to nudge at her slick entrance

“Persephone, look at me.” Her breath caught at the shadows on his face. She watched him swallow and a bead of sweat glisten as it trailed down his chest. 

“Say it!” he ordered in a guttural voice.

“I want you.”

“No!” The rumbling undertone in his voice shook the bed. “Tell me why you said yes. I need to hear it. Please, Persephone.”

“Because--” Her breath caught from how the air crackled around them, from his cock nudging and teasing where she wanted him but mostly because he wanted emotions and commitment. He wanted what she did – to end the loneliness and feel the connection.

“Love.” Her eyes glistened. “Because you’re a git and rude and arrogant but deep down, you care for every soul that passes into your domain; and because you have honor and take no pleasure in pain and I love you for that.” Shocked that she’d said those words and the triumph in his eyes, the world seemed to stop.

“At last,” he said and inhaled deeply, his eyes shut in a moment of peace before burning her with a hot and powerful force and all the underworld shook as he declared, “My Queen.” 

And the world snapped back in motion with fierce thrusts as if galloping horses whisked her past the gates of the underworld. With gaspy breaths she reached back and gripped the black wrought iron head board shaking it with all her might as their movements became erratic. Her senses narrowed to where their bodies met, him plunging into her, skin slapping as he cried out with each thrust. He reached over and gripped the head board near her hand for leverage. Muscles strained and fluttered with each movement and his length slid inside her hitting in just the right place. Gasps of “yes” mixed with curses and mewls as they angled their bodies for the most pleasure.

In one final deep thrust, he reached between then and pressed her clit until she shouted out and clenched around him and he shuddered as he collapsed down, rolling to the side and pulling her with him, banding his arms around her. 

“My Persephone,” he mumbled.

They lay in each others arms, hot, sticky and sated. Their breathing calmed and he stroked her head. Neither spoke, too immersed in a moment of peace they knew wouldn’t last.

“It’s quiet,” she finally said, her fingers drawing designs on his shoulder.

“Enjoy it while we have it.”

She kicked her feet up in the air and raised up on her elbow eyeing his closed eyes.

“Did I wear you out?” she teased.

One eye opened and peered at her before he snorted and stretched.

“Hardly.”

“Good.” Pressing her lips to his chest, her tongue darted out to taste him. She hummed at the salty and slightly bitter taste of the smeared ink of his tattoos. She trailed kisses down his chest pausing at his navel to glance up at him. “Not sure I’m done touring the Underworld yet.”

His fingers lazily twined in her hair and a slow smile lit his face.

“There’s far more to see than can be explored in one night.”

She giggled and scraped her nails across his chest, flicking a nipple.

“So cocky.”

“Maybe not yet, but with lips like those it won’t be long.”

“Gods, you’re terrible! What am I gonna do with you?”

“You’ll think of something.” He arched his left brow and quirked his mouth in that delightful arrogant way that made her want to prove a point.

“Now you’re just asking for it.” She nipped at his belly and her hand grasped his hardening length. “You’re at my mercy now.”

Her head ducked under the sheet he’d wrapped around them and in a few short minutes he was no longer arguing, taunting or even able to speak other than moans. This was their night, a battle of lust and power with no clear winner. But morning came all too soon and with it, repercussions and fallout.

It was the scent of frying bacon that stirred him from the warm embrace of his lovely Persephone. Hades knew what awaited him and it wasn’t breakfast. With a clenched jaw and jerky movements indicating a mood that was declining from the ecstatic state he was in previously, he pulled on a black silk robe tying it with violence around his waist and stalked out of the bedroom.

An entourage of gods and goddesses awaited him, some more worse for the wear. One was tied up and gagged wiggling on the floor hatred flowing outward. Hades smirked at Ares trussed up state. And then he turned toward the condemning glares of Donna, Martha and Mickey. Rory was too busy in the kitchen with an apron around his trousers poking at scrambled eggs whilst Amy instructed him; and Jack was nursing a coffee in the corner. But it was the fiery blue eyes of the enraged goddess of the harvest that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Where is my daughter, you filthy git!” Demeter stood with her hands on her hips in a barely leashed rage.

Hades scratched the back of his head as he realized everyone in the flat was watching him. With a quiet fuck under his breath, he crossed his arms to face off with a seething goddess who was dressed for a party. Apparently Persephone, his lovely Rose, was not the only one out on the town as he observed the goddess before him in a golden sheath dress with blonde hair artfully arranged and pinned with rhinestone embellishments.

“Demeter, you’re looking lovely today,” he stated with little inflection in his voice. “Or are we using another name on Earth? What shall it be Carnation, Orchid or maybe Lilly. You’re daughter seems to have an affinity for flowers.”

“It’s Jackie and don’t start that shite with me. You know who I am and why I’m here! Now where is Persephone?”

He walked over to the kitchen where Rory and Amy watched him.

“You’re going to burn the eggs,” he grumbled and reached for coffee before turning back to Demeter who was being held back by Donna.

“She’s sleeping in my bed back there.” He inclined his head toward his room. “And we’re not disturbing her. She had…a rough night.” He smirked and sipped his coffee.

“You…you… immoral back end of a centaur! How dare you!” 

“Let’s everyone calm down,” Donna ordered in a tired voice glaring at Hades leaning against a counter looking a touch too pleased. She was looking rumpled and cross with her hair tangled and her dress singed.

“Rose--” She released a long drawn out sigh. “I mean Persephone is safe and that’s all that matters…for now.”

“She is safe,” Hades acknowledged. “Safer than anyone. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’ll bet,” Hermes said, leaning against a wall with his shirt hanging open, tie missing and a black eye marring his face.

“Well the good news is that the peacocks went home,” Jack added and directed a speculative look at Hades. “Guess that means they got what they wanted.”

Hades tried to fight the smile on his face as Demeter cursed and struggled against Donna’s grip as she assured Demeter it wasn’t worth it.

“He fucked my beautiful daughter and ruined her!”

“No one could ruin Persephone.” Hades was adamant and set his coffee cup down with a bang. “And I won’t stand here and listen to anyone say otherwise.”

Ares violently banged his head on the floor amidst muffled curses and glares at Hades.

“And did she make this choice willingly?” Artemis walked up, a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder and a hard stare directed at Hades.

“Yes,” Hades hissed. “Not that either of us have to justify anything to you lot. Now if you’re done, go piss off. I’ve got a goddess to spoil.”

“I’m not leaving without my daughter!”

“Persephone is with me now,” he growled.

“Quiet both of you!” Donna shrieked and rubbed her temples. Artemis walked over and wrapped an arm around her, patting her back. “It’s too bloody early for this. Look, Demeter has a right to see her daughter and it’s not up to you to decide anything. It’s up to Persephone.”

Lighting flashed outside and thunder rumbled vibrating the interior of the flat.

“Oh bugger,” Hades said sighing.

An elderly man with white hair and beard ambled out of the shadows dressed casually in worn denim trousers, an old green jacket over plaid shirt and blue jumper. Ancient blue eyes revealing a power that all in the room knew too well zeroed in on Hades.

“Zeus.” Hades nodded to the King of Olympus.

“That would be Wilf for the time being. You know rules and all.” He waved his hand absently and shuffled around the room poking at one of the many vases of flowers. “Looks like someone’s trying to be impressive.”

“Wellll, you know how it is,” Hades answered with a shrug.

Wilf grinned at him before pausing his gaze on Rory and Amy. 

“Amy! A pleasure, my dear. You’re looking lovely and much less green and leafy. I’m sure Rory over there is pleased about that.”

Red faced Amy nodded and inched closer to Rory who wrapped an arm around her.

Finally Wilf walked over to Donna and Demeter who tilted her chin up in defiance.

“He’s stolen my daughter. I demand her return.”

“I have no doubt of that!” Wilf chuckled and turned back to Hades. “Well? You going to produce my flower or do we have to get flashy about it?”

With a drawn out sigh, Hades walked to the bedroom only to find the door open and Rose dressed in one of his long black silk button down shirts. Eyes wide, hair tangled about her shoulder, she bit her lip and took a step back.

Hades held out his hand and she stared at it.

“Don’t be shy, my dear. We won’t bite,” Wilf offered in the distance.

“Yet,” Jack mumbled into his coffee only to receive a chastising glare from Wilf causing him to hunch down. 

Rose accepted Hades hand and walked out barely looking at her mother and finding the floor suddenly fascinating.

“Persephone, how could you?” Demeter chastised, a slight hitch in her voice. “And with him of all people!”

“It’s not like you think, Mum.”

“Oh I know what to think. I know his type -- all powerful, sweeping in promising you the world when all he can give you is some dark and dingy underworld filled with nothing but disgusting zombies and dead things. It’s not your fault. These things happen to the best of us.”

Wilf stood off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets observing and arched a brow at Hades who stood rigid, clenching his jaw.

“Just take my hand, sweetheart. I’ll take you home and we’ll wash our hands of this and put it behind us. You never have to see that nasty piece of filth again.”

“He’s not nasty.” Rose lifted her head and met her mother’s condemning stare. “I mean he can be but underneath he’s got a good heart. And this isn’t like you’re making it sound. He didn’t force me to do anything.”

“Of course not,” Martha added. “It was Ares fault.”

“That’s right!” Donna stepped forward. “Rose acted nobly to save everyone from Ares’ curse.”

All eyes turned to the trussed up war god who mouthed fuck you around his gag.

“That’s enough,” Wilf said, sending a particularly chastising look at Ares. 

“Quite right, sweetie,” a throaty female voice purred as a tall woman with curly blonde hair appeared. She wore a long black dress with diamonds dripping from her throat as she knelt next to Ares, running a hand over his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her.

“My poor darling, what have they done to you?” She tutted before standing up and facing Wilf.

“River,” Wilf acknowledged. 

Everyone collectively stepped back. Hades pulled Rose into his arms. “Just stay close to me,” he murmured.

“No, she needs to be with me,” Demeter countered.

“I said enough,” Wilf said in a quiet firm voice and the room shook.

“Oh it’s been too long since you’ve done that!” River said with a smile. “I miss this. Us on Earth stretching out and enjoying ourselves. Even if it’s because we have such naughty, disgustingly bad examples of god-hood to punish.”

“No one’s punishing anything yet, my darling.” He kissed her hand and she hummed in appreciation.

“They’ve broken laws.” Her cold blue gaze aimed at Hades. “Some more than others.”

“I’ve broken no laws, Hera.”

“You just did. Are we not on Earth?” she asked. 

“Actually we are in my domain on Earth. This flat is an extension of the Underworld.”

“Can he do that?” Hermes asked.

“Ha! You old scally wag!” Wilf chimed. “You always were clever. And this isn’t so much about rule breaking although I can see there needs to be a memo reminding everyone of that. This is about a dispute over Rose here.”

“There’s no dispute! She’s my daughter and he has no claim on her.”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong,” Hades countered, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Demeter’s face was flushed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“She violated my Peacocks,” River added sweetly as one of the color birds walked up and nuzzled her hand. “The most perfect creatures created had something stolen from them and your daughter is to blame.” Her voice was hard and clipped.

“I wouldn’t do that, River,” Rose stuttered out. “I mean you’re gorgeous and perfection on Olympus. None of us would ever insult you like that.”

Everyone nodded their head in agreement with the exception of Hades who scowled.

“What happened was all a big mistake, an accident. And we’re all really sorry.”

“Oh don’t do that!” Hades groaned before facing off against River. “Fuck, it was your son that tossed the egg at her.”

Everyone gasped and Rose gripped his hand murmuring for him to stop. Hades paused and squeezed her hand as River’s eyes glowed and the floor trembled beneath them.

“Ares is clearly obsessed by Persephone and thought the egg would win him points. It was a tragic accident it fell to the floor. Persephone, being the empathetic and kind lovely goddess she is, felt terrible and accepted responsibility. If the birds wanted her to be spoiled and violated, then she accepted her fate to spare lives and you know make everyone whole. She was just lucky I was there for a good, long, hard spoiling!”

“An excellent explanation,” Wilf agreed. “Reparations accepted.”

“Wilf,” River said in a tight voice. He patted her on the arm. “The peacocks are happy with it. Hades and Persephone are good and the only one out of sorts is Demeter. That’s worth something isn’t it?”

“I suppose. And what of Persephone now?” River demanded.

“She will return with me as my queen,” Hades announced with arrogance.

“Of course.” River smiled. “Fair enough. Send her to the Underworld and away from causing any further harm from obedient gods like my son.”

“No!” Demeter cried out. “She’s coming home with me, to our family home!”

“Persephone.” Wilf walked forward. “This is your choice but you know there are rules. Anyone who partakes of the bounty of the underworld is forever bound to its domain.”

“She wouldn’t do that!” Demeter asserted. 

Rose’s cheeks flushed and she looked down at the floor and wiggled her toes against the black marble.

“You didn’t eat anything did you?” Donna asked.

“Maybe something…sort of,” Rose answered softly looking over at her mother through a curtain of hair.

“Oh but she so did, swallowed me whole and it was fucking fantastic,” Hades growled with a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my gods!” Donna covered her face in her hands.

“Well that’s that,” Martha admitted, shaking her head.

“You never did that with me!” Hermes said indignant and scowling at Hades.

Jack grinned and gave her thumbs up. Rory and Amy were too busy snogging. Tears filled Demeter’s eyes.

“But…but that’s not the same. Wilf please!”

Wilf walked over and punched Hades in the arm. Hades rubbed his arm but still couldn’t stop smiling. “You’d have done the same,” he said under his breath.

“It seems to me,” Wilf said, drawing it out. “That there’s wiggle room based on definitions and…” He threw up his hands. “Oh bugger I’m not talking about my daughter this way. Look, here’s the fair thing. Part of the year with Demeter and part of the year with Hades. And we never speak of this again.”

“That sounds fair,” Donna agreed.

“Well then, that’s settled,” River said smiling as Demeter gaped and shook her head. River snapped her fingers and Ares bounded up.

“I will kill you all!”

“Now, now, sweetie.” She patted him on the cheek. “Let’s not get Wilf worked up. I know a wonderful little war in the middle east that needs more blood shed and I have a craving for dates.” They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“But Persephone,” Demeter whinged.

“She’ll be fine with Hades and you’ll see her in a few months time. Now then, I’m a bit peckish. Where can a god get a bite to eat around here?”

“I know just the place!” Jack said and bounded up. “Great food and entertainment! The chef is an old friend of mine. Best coffee in town.” With a few yawns and mutterings, Jack herded everyone out except for Rory and Amy who already disappeared. 

Jack paused before he left. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do or maybe that’s everything and more I would do!” He winked at Hades and Rose before the lift door closed.

Rose leaned against Hades, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Vegas, she mumbled into his side.”

“My new favorite place,” he finished for her before sweeping her up in his arms and nuzzling her ear. “On second thought, I know another place I enjoy much more!” With a grin and a giggle they disappeared back to bed and to a whole different kind of Vegas adventure.


End file.
